The One
by Road to Black Friday
Summary: The NCIS team miss Gibbs so much, read about their weird ways of keeping him with them. A sinster plot is under way, cue the reinestatement of Gibbs. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Coffee

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission.**

_** NCIS **_

-

_** The One **_

_** Chapter One **_

_** Coffee **_

**-**

**-**

Ziva walked into the office humming, she was an in unusually happy mood. Several people stared, she smiled at them. Ziva ran her hands through her dark hair as she came face to face with Tony, laying on the floor in, disgust.

Ziva raised an eyebrow.

- "Tony what are you doing?" she asked crouching down next to him.

He looked up and sighed, as if the answer to _why _he was laying on the floor is obvious. Tony turned over on his front, as if he was about to start doing press ups, looking at the mug of coffee in front of him, he gulped. Reached out. Took a swig. Shaking his head he rasped,

"Trying to think like Gibbs."

Ziva frowned "And how is this helping exactly?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "By drinking the same coffee as Gibbs I am now enabled to think like him."

Ziva grinned "Does it work?"

Tony shook his head. Ziva laughed.

"All it's done has given me bad stomach cramps drinking this coffee."

"So would that be why you're laying on the floor?"

"Nah, because this is the very spot here where I'm resting my coffee cup is where Gibbs always stood, so I'm trying to absorb Gibbs's characteristics by laying on the ground he walked on." Tony finished severely convinced that it would work.

"Well at least your trying out different types of coffee, because your coffee taste is a bad a my chronically bad taste in men." Ziva muttered.

Tony propped his head up on his hand, he looked at her quizzically, "You have bad taste in men?"

Ziva looked down at him, "I'm standing next to you aren't I?"

Tony scowled.

** End of Chapter **

**There will be more soon! I just need to type it up. Sorry the chapter's so short. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Tshirts

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission.**

_** NCIS **_

-

_** The One **_

_** Chapter Two **_

_**T-shirts**_

**-**

**-**

Abby sat in her office starring at her computer screen saver, a photograph of Gibbs. She pushed her black hair out of her eyes and rested her chin on top of her hands in a very bored manor.

"Gibbs!!" she wailed "It's so lonely without you here!"

Abby continued starring at Gibbs. She then picked up her hippo Bert, and began using him as a pillow. McGee strolled in with a large drink for Abby and sipping a coffee for himself.

He walked up to Abby's figure, she was wearing black jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt underneath the white lab coat.

-"Hey Abby, watch' a doing?" McGee pulled up a chair and sat down next to her passing her a drink.

-"Thanks McGee. I'm just talking to Gibbs."

McGee nodded "You miss him a lot don't you?"

Abby scowled a thrust her finger in the direction of the wall. A mini Gibbs Shrine had been erected with a photo's of Gibbs and incense burning in a small holder. The incense filled the room with a rich aromatic scent that made the air drowsy.

"I try and keep Gibbs with me where ever I go" Abby said.

McGee sipped the coffee intrigued and asked "How?" Abby turned to face him, McGee saw she was wearing one of her home made t-shirts with a picture of Gibbs on, Bert the hippo also had a matching t-shirt. "Hey and when I have run out t-shirts there's always my tattoo. McGee spat out his coffee, spraying it everywhere. Abby had lifted up her t-shirt to show a picture of Gibbs tattooed on her stomach.

"You want one too?" Abby asked

McGee fainted.

** End of Chapter **

**Ok another chapter to an end then next one will be longer, **

**Thanks to **_**Wally-West-Go-Zoom **_**and **_**angelnoetzel **_**for adding this story to there alerts thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss and Tell

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission. **

_**NCIS **_

-

_**The One **_

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Kiss and Tell**_

**-**

**-**

Tony scowled as he continued lying on the carpet. He looked down and came face to face with a pair of shiny black leather shoes, navy trousers a white lien shirt and the classic blazer.

-"You're lying in my spot DiNozzo" Gibbs said. Tony looked up sheepishly, jumped up,

-"I was picking up a pencil. Boss" he hazarded pulling a pencil out of his pocket and twisting it round his fingers then proceeded in dropping it.

-"Ahh coffee" Gibbs remarked picking up the cup he sipped. "You're taste is getting better DiNozzo."

-"Ziva" Gibbs nodded at her.

-"Gibbs"

-"How has this knucklehead been running things while I've been gone?"

Ziva searched for a suitable answer "It's been interesting." Gibbs nodded and made his way up the stairs taking them two a time, he could only be heading for one place. The director's office.

-

-

Ziva picked up a phone, sweeping her hair to one side she dialled. "Hey Abby?"

-"Oh goodie it's Ziva!"

-"Abby we've got a surprise for you. Gibbs is here, he's just gone to the directors office."

-"Ooh! Double goodie!! Gibbs is back!! McGee?" Abby looked around on the floor, "Oh McGee fainted."

-"Why?"

-"I showed him my Gibbs tattoo." Abby replied.

-"Ahh I see. Bye Abby."

-"Yeah bye."

-

-

"Oi MCGEE!! Wake up you silly!!" Abby yelled pulling him up.

"What's going on Abbs?"

"Hurry up you silly Gibbs is back!!" she said excitedly, dragged him to his feet and launched him out of the door.

-

-

Gibbs walked down the corridor; he quickly approached the door he was looking for. Then proceeded to barge in before Cynthia could utter her objections. Then swung the director's door open and let it give a satisfying slam. Jenny was facing the window

- "Gibbs, It didn't take you long?" Jenny continued talking to him with her back to him.

- "How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously

- "You're the only one that barges in and slams my poor door." Jenny turned to face him.

- "Jenny as much as I enjoy talking to you can we just get this over and done with."

Jenny smirked.

-

-

Ziva sat down at her desk swinging her legs, "DiNozzo why's Gibbs back?" Ziva asked.

-"Ziva, Ziva if only I knew I could tell you" he said waving his arms around matter of factly.

- "So you do know don't you?"

-"Know what?"

-"Why Gibbs is back?"

-"Naturally. But I never have been one to kiss and tell."

"Ok" Ziva was satisfied with the answer, she would find out later.

-"How ever I do have a proposition to make" Tony grinned cheekily.

Ziva stopped typing and turned around "Go on?"

-

-

"DUCKY!" Abby rushed in dragging a dishevelled McGee behind her. The doctor turned around and smiled "Hello young Abigail, I see you brought special Agent McGee?"

Abby nodded excitedly -"Guess what? Go on guess?"

-"What Abigail?"

-"Gibbs is back!! I'm going to see him!" Abby yelled and rushed out dragging McGee behind her. "Abby wait I need to catch my breath" he heaved. Then without warning she grabbed him by his tie. They were off. Again.

-

-

"No" Ziva replied blatantly.

"Go on just a little one" Tony pleaded.

"Tony I am not going to give you a kiss, and you are not going to kiss me either. Ok?"

Ziva shook her head and continued typing.

"Come on and I can tell you why Gibbs is here?"

"NO."

-

-

Jenny smiled, "Jethro you understand that you are being reinstated under _strict conditions, _when I tell you to do something or _not to do _something listen because I don't say it for fun it's because I care."

-"Ok."

-"You're actually listening to me?"

-"Yeah, know tell me where to sign."

Jenny removed the shocked expression from her face and replaced it with a smile,

-"Here." She pointed. He signed _Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _It was done Gibbs was re-instated. Under conditions.

-

-

Tony sighed it was pointless arguing with Ziva.

-"Hey Tony" Abby said brightly flailing her arms around wildly, she was closely followed by an out of breath McGee.

-"Abby we didn't have to –heave- to –heave- go the long –heave- way –heave- round" he heaved.

-"I just felt like a run McGee…."

"Gibbs!!" Abby screeched, she run over to him and locked him in a bear hug, Gibbs hugged her back.

"Hey Abbs."

"Gibbs I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Abbs" he smiled, thus Abby released him from her grip. McGee walked up to Gibbs "Hello –heave- sir how –heave- are you?" he asked catching his breath.

Gibbs did the Gibbs tilt to his head "Very well McGee"

"Jethro!" Gibbs turned around to be greeted with open arms by Ducky and his assistant Jimmy. "Ducky." Gibbs walked up and shook his hand. Tony clapped his hands and cleared his throat, "Hmmmn, Boss can I tell them or do you want to?"

Gibbs nodded "Do the honours and put as out of our misery DiNozzo."

Tony clapped his rubbed his hands together and in his best Jim Carey accent said "Alrighty then! Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, McGiggle and Gibbs." Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece's of paper "No, not that one, Ooh I need to pay that, she needs to be dumped, ah here we go" he mumbled chucking and ripping bits of paper up and throwing them over his head "I have been practicing this speech. As a part of this historic and great team… I would like to say on behalf of team DiNozzo, we all rejoice in welcoming back special agent Lee Roy Jethro Gibbs back!" Tony finished proudly.

"I knew it, you couldn't resist coming back! I knew it!" Abby launched her self of Gibbs giving him a hug.

Gibbs turned to Tony "Team DiNozzo?"

Tony spread his arms out "Well what can I say I'm a creative kind of guy."

**End of Chapter **

Note: (Monday 4th August 2008) A reviewer noticed that I spelled Gibbs' name wrong so it has been corrected, thankyou for your help.

RTBF


	4. Chapter 4 Rush

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission. **

* * *

_**NCIS **_

-

_**The One **_

_**Chapter Four **_

_**Rush**_

**-**

**-**

* * *

Tony broke the surface of the water. He pulled the limp figure up and dragged it to a rock by the water's edge. Wet and out of breath he clambered onto the rock next to figure, Ziva. DiNozzo looked at her, and then proceeded to check her pulse.

"No pulse." He quickly began resuscitation. _Come on, please just breath woman! _Ziva's eyes flickered open they were in a half closed state, he looked at her "Oh thank god" and in a moment of relief he bent his head down to kiss her, "I'm so glad you're ok."

She focused her eyes on him, she drowsily murmured,

"I thought you weren't one to kiss and tell DiNozzo?" a large expanse of red began spreading through her shirt, she lifted her hand up to slap Tony on the back of his head, but before it could make contact with the tousled mop, her hand fell to the ground and her eyes closed. Shutting her hazel gaze away from his green stare.

-

-

* * *

He was sitting with his head in his hands staring blankly at the floor.

"How is she?" Gibbs sat down handing Tony a cup of coffee.

"They wouldn't tell me, I asked the nurse she just ignored me, I also said I am a federal agent and Ziva is as well but no she just kept on walking. But you know I've always had a way with words and nurses but created a barrier to my charisma..."

"Ok, Tony that's enough self praise for one day yeah?" Gibbs smiled trust Tony to feel guilty.

McGee and Abby "Is-she-alright?" they gasped.

"We don't the nurse won't tell us anything, she's even denying Ziva's here, which is a bit odd really considering I carried her all the way here and.."

"Tony, I think I know why."

Abby's eyes looked red and they widened "Why Gibbs?"

"Tony did they ask who her next of kin was?" Gibbs looked at Tony and tried to catch his eye but he focused on a spot on the floor, Tony was hiding something.

"I said her father, they contacted Ziva's father." He stared blankly at the floor.

"Boss would thus have something to do with our lack of information on Ziva's condition?" Tim asked Gibbs, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Well done McGee, Tony next time something like this happens and they ask for the next of kin, give them my name."

"Yes Boss. I..." Tony broke off in mid sentence and jumped up, the doctor that checked Ziva into the hospital walked passed Tony launched himself off of the seat, Tony made some sort of motion to go over to him, but Gibbs pushed him back into the chair.

"DiNozzo you are not in the right frame of mind." Gibbs casually strolled over to the nurse.

"Hello I would like some information on Ziva David's condition please."

The nurse looked at him wide eyed and glanced at the door of room 8. "I'm afraid that we don't have any one under that name."

Gibbs took a swing of coffee "You're lying to me, and I don't like liars, especially one's in the medical profession."

The nurse began chewing her bottom lip and stared in an intimidated manor at Gibbs. "I'll fetch a doctor I have to go and do some things." She quickly hurried away, looking over her shoulder as she went; she tapped a tall dark haired man on the shoulder and whispered frantically in his ear.

-

-

* * *

"How may I be of help sir?"

"I would like you tell me how Ziva David is."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can disclose information on her to someone that is not her relative, I am not at liberty to say."

Gibbs had remained calm long enough, he turned to walk away but at the last minute he swung around and grabbed the doctor by his collar. Slamming him up against a wall, he snarled into the doctor's face

"Listen here Doc; I don't care if you're _not at liberty to say. _You will tell me or else I shall charge you withholding information from a _f-e-d-e-r-a-l _

_O-f-f-i-c-e-r _do you understand me?" Gibbs, shook the doctor for a little extra emphasise, he meant what he was saying.

The doctor nodded and rasped "If I could see some I.D then I can um tell you how she is." Gibbs let the doctor go and shoved his badge in the man's face.

"She has sustained a bullet wound to her lower abdomen, we have managed to remove the bullet and stabilize her. Mrs. D_avid_ heavily sedated..."

Gibbs raised a hand to show he had heard enough "Where's the bullet?"

"Er Nurse Bell, please give agent..."

"Gibbs. "

"Agent Gibbs the bullet I gave you earlier."

She smiled "Here doctor," She handed it doctor who gave it to Gibbs.

"Mrs. D_avid _is also in room..."

"8 thank you Doctor Thompson, and its said Da-veed she is also not married."

"Agent Gibbs, It says on her records that we pulled from the system that she is married."

Gibbs turned and froze.

-

-

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, and I will try and update more frequently because I am on a two week break and after April and May I should have more time for stories and stuff because all the studying for exams and exams will be over!! **

**RTBF. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 No Sugar

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission. **

* * *

_**NCIS **_

-

_**The One **_

_**Chapter Five **_

**_No Sugar_**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Gibbs slurped the last of his 5th cup of extra large, double strong, black espresso no sugar, Colombian strength four coffee down and threw the cup away. Gibbs got a dirty look from a nurse, _I deserved that coffee especially after the news doc gave me... _He was not going to get much sleep that night, he didn't intend to there was work to be done.

"Abbs, I want you to go back to work and examine the bullet, I want to know..."

"What gun it came from, the speed, the size and who's gun it is right?" Abby smiled.

Gibbs' mouth hung open, "How did you know?" Abby tapped the side of her nose cheekily.

"I've got Gibbs-tuition!" Abby turned to leave, "Wait Abbs go get..."

"Ziva's patient file and stuff then give them to Ducky for safe keeping." Abby finished.

Gibbs sighed "Oh and take McGee with you" Gibbs span around on the stop, thinking. "Ah, Abby..."

"Tony's in room 8 Gibbs." Gibbs smiled.

"You're too good Abs." Abby tiptoed away doing a ballerina twirl.

-

-

* * *

Tony was sitting down next to her, resting his hands in his head, he felt guilty, _and it's my fault if I hadn't been so stupid!! _

"Why Ziva" he muttered to himself.

"I'm asking myself the same question DiNozzo" Tony looked around, wiping the tears away.

"Why boss?" Tony looked up, his eyes were very red and squinted at Gibbs as if he couldn't see properly.

"I'm guessing that is either a very bad shot or a very poor..."

"Assassination attempt?"

"Geez! What is it with everyone finishing my sentences today? Only..."

"McGee and Ziva haven't" Gibbs glared at him, "Sorry boss"

"_Anyway _I'm thinking it's that latter one. DiNozzo did you um..."

"Um what Boss?"

"Never mind, we just need to get her out of here." Gibbs looked at the heavily sedated Ziva; she looked peaceful, almost innocent. Almost.

"Boss I've got a plan."

-

-

* * *

Two suspicious looking men bent over a body bag wheeling it out on table. A doctor approached, holding a clip board and scratching his beard. "Hey where you taking that?"

"Avondale mortuary Doc." Tony deepened his voice and pulled his scrub mask up higher. Gibbs kept his head down, keeping his hands placed on the edge of the table.

"Better get on with it, and don't forget to zip the bag up all way boys." Tony nodded and wheeled the table around a corner, pulling off his mask, Gibbs followed suit.

"Smoothly done DiNozzo. Very smooth." Gibbs remarked impressed then two began to lift the bag into the back on and NCIS van.

"Well what can I say Boss I'm a man of many talents."

"Pity you don't have much common sense of practicality."

"Hey!"

-

-

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but that's because the next one was too long so I had to shorten it. And I am also sorry that not much has been explained, but the next chapter will have more explainations but not all of them.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! **

**RTBF. **


	6. Chapter 6 Husband's and Dead End's

**

* * *

**

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission.

* * *

_**NCIS **_

-

_**The One **_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Husband's and dead ends. **_

**-**

**-**

* * *

Ziva was lying down on a hard metal table. She heard voice but they seemed far off and distant, slowly she snuck one eye open. _This looks familiar... Wait this is Ducky's lab. Am I? _She was surrounded by, Tony, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jimmy, Ducky and the Director. They were all arguing she couldn't quite make out what was being said, but she knew it was arguing with each other, completely un a where that she was awake. Abby looked down to take her eyes off of the brawl, she caught Ziva's eye.

"Am I dead?" Ziva asked, hopping Abby would hear here and this was not some surreal experience.

Abby smiled "No, just wait a second Ziva." Abby turned to the rest of the group, by now the arguing had reached boiling point and everyone was swearing. "SHUT UP!!" Abby roared, they all turned to stare at her, "Ziva's awake." They all gasped and began starring at her asking questions. Tony bent down to stare at her, "Are you all right?" Tony asked.

"I will be if you stop pressing on my stitches DiNozzo."

"Huh?" he replied, Ziva growled and grabbed his wrist and twisted it back on its joint.

"Ow! Always the same wrist" he moaned falling on the floor.

"I can see you're getting better already, you gave us quite a scare then David." Gibbs remarked.

Jenny looked at Ziva and smiled. "Well we shall leave you to get changed. Gibbs I want _you _in my office _now!_" She led everyone out of the lab.

"Ziva here are your clothes I washed them all except for the shirt, there's a spare one in there." Abby handed over the clothes, "Do you want me to stay and help?"

Ziva shook her head, "Thanks Abby, I'll come see you later." Ziva hesitated after Abby left and turned around. "Tony I not going to let you stay and watch me get dressed."

Tony nodded, _just checking _and left. Ziva rested her eyes for a moment, and picked up the

Stripy blue and white shirt, one of Tony's spares.



-

-

* * *

The door slammed and whinnied on its hinges. Cynthia, peered around the edge of her desk, a stream of angry voices exploded the moment the door slammed.

"Gibbs I keep telling you I don't know!" Jenny sat down behind her desk, to put some distance between her and the ragging Gibbs.

He bashed his fists down on her desk, "Jenny! Tell me who shot my agent! Because I know you know! I saw your face when she woke up Jenny you are hiding something."

"I might have a hunch as to why the hospital didn't give you information on Agent David. But Gibbs it's only a hunch." Jenny raised her hands up to stop Gibbs yelling anymore.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "A hunch?"

-

-

Tony put the phone down, "Thanks Abs" and started bashing his head against the table. McGee looked up and quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"Tony, get bad news?" Tony looked up, and nodded.

"Oh yeah, Gibbs is gonna freak."

"Tony care to elaborate on what Gibbs is going to freak on?"

"What Abby just said, was not good. Where is Gibbs?"

"Directors office Tony," Ziva walked around the corner and sat down at her desk, quickly she began shuffling paper to find a card. "Tony you can stop starring, it wasn't that bad. Anyway how did you get me out of the hospital without anyone noticing?" Ziva began dialling the number on the card.

"I saw it in the movie..."

"Shh." Ziva raised a hand up to silence him "Hello I would like to speak to..." Gibbs pushed his finger against the dial tone button and cut the call off.

"Ziva directors office please."

-

-

* * *

Ziva stood up straight, with her hands behind her back, _oh damn it. _The director entered,

"Gibbs how did you get in..." Jenny turned her head _Cynthia! _

"Ziva, I want to know why they called you Mrs and are persistent that you are married."

"Gibbs, I was married but he died and they must have pulled my old medical forms from Tel Aviv which have not been updated yet."

"Who was he Ziva?"

"He's dead it doesn't matter." Ziva replied curtly.

-

-

* * *

"Whoa Tony, you can tell Gibbs that not me!"

"McGee don't you phase out on me! I'm telling Gibbs!" Tony threw a paper aero plane across the room. McGee ducted as it slide past his ear.

"Tell me what?" Gibbs appeared behind Ziva, they both were walking down the stairs.

"That the gun we pulled from the scene has no prints on and that it not registered to anybody in the United States of America. And she can't get her hands on the international gun registration register because..."

"Because what DiNozzo?" Gibbs slammed his hand down on the desk cutting Tony off in mid sentence, his frustration was reaching a high.

"Because um, the international gun registration register doesn't exist. Boss, Sir, Gibbs." Tony leant back in his chair and then with the look in Gibbs' eyes of deep foreboding, proceeded tp hide under his desk for cover of flying chairs.

"So basically," Gibbs sat down and slammed wood "You're telling me that, we have no idea who shot Ziva, because the things in the world that should exist don't and the things that shouldn't exist exist?"

"Pretty much Boss." McGee sighed.

"Hey Boss, do you know that they have and international knitting club register?" Tony mused. Clearly this was not the right thing to tell Gibbs at the moment due to his increasing urgency to damage something. McGee giggled. Gibbs swore.

"Shh!" Ziva motioned with her hands for them to all be quiet; she was in deep conversation in Arabic with someone. "Shalom." She placed the receiver down.

"What?" Gibbs looked at her. He didn't like the look she returned him. "Ziva don't tell me..."

"Another dead end?"

-

-

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and apologies for the previous chapter being bad. I will try and update soon. Your reviews are fuel for me to write. Thanks**

**RTBF. **


	7. Chapter 7 Elevator

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission. **

* * *

_**NCIS **_

-

_**The One **_

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Elavator**_

**-**

**-**

Gibbs looked at her. Ziva at the floor, she averted her eyes from Gibbs, "It turns out that my deceased husband is ..."

Tony fell off his chair backwards and began cursing "HUSBAND!!"

McGee eyes widened to the point of insanity "You um –gulp- mean you're married?" he stuttered. Tony began picking himself off of the ground he scrambled back into the chair and put his feet up on his desk trying to look dignified.

Gibbs wacked his forehead. "So Ziva you were saying?"

"That my deceased husband is not very dead, apparently he appeared two days ago in Tel Aviv and ah they thought I should know."

"You mean he is not dead?" Tony scowled. Ziva nodded and began typing.

"David, you are not telling me something?" Gibbs looked at her, she could feel his eyes rest on the back of her head "Damn it David! Elevator now!" Gibbs got up and pulled Ziva into the elevator, he could tell she didn't want to talk in front of McGee and Tony. Gibbs turned the key and the power went out. "Ziva?"

Tony motioned for McGee to go over to the elevator with his he had two glasses in his hands.

"McGee I saw this in a film last week, these two people wanted to hear what was going on through steel and they put the base of the glass to the steel and listen in" Tony handed McGee a glass and put the glass against the elevator door and pressed his ear into it.

"Tony are you sure this works?" McGee looked quizzically and the glass, Tony nodded. "And more importantly are you sure they won't freak out when they find out we were listening?"

* * *

-

-

"Before I came to NCIS I was assigned to kill this man, he was in the arms smuggling business and Mossad wanted him in disposed and because of the type of man he was. They 

thought it would be better if I married him to carry out the task, Mossad knew that they would be a lot of people trying to kill him, so it wouldn't be to suspicious if he was found dead because everyone else would think that someone else had killed him and his wife, a widow. So I one day carried out the assassination and then it was all over and done with. Or so I thought, Mossad just informed me that I was unsuccessful and he found out about my cover, so..."

"Ziva is he the one trying to kill you." Gibbs asked

"They think it is a very high possibility, yes." Ziva looked straight ahead. Gibbs turned the key and the lights came back on. They walked out together, Ziva crossing her arms around her chest and Gibbs looking mutinous.

* * *

-

-

"Ziva you will stay with three of us in different locations every night until this creep is caught."

"Ziva, see what you can find out from you're contacts." Ziva nodded at Gibbs and sat down.

"McGee, Ziva is going to give you a name and I want you to find out all his bank transactions in the last 48 hours?"

"Yes Boss."

Tony looked at him, "Hey Boss, how do you know that we know what the deal is here?"

"DiNozzo I know you and Probie were listening. I want you to find somewhere for the four of us to stay tonight, I want Abby, Ducky and Jimmy to have a NCIS agent with them. Oh and DiNozzo, I by the end of this I want to know everything about this bloke. Even if he is on the international knitting club register?" Everyone nodded.

Gibbs sat down, _Now all I have to do is figure out a plan to stop everyone being killed. _

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I need to finish my Geography. So hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**RTBF**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealous?

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission. **

_**NCIS **_

-

_**The One **_

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**Jealous? No Never! Well Maybe...**_

**-**

**-**

"Hey Boss!" Tony exclaimed swinging around on his chair and leaping up.

"What?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow; one of his eyes swivelled to where Tony was leaping up and down the other was locked to Ziva, and the freakish Gibbs-sense was carefully tracking McGee around the floor clearly he had lost something...

"Boss! Guess what!! The Director is on the international knitting club registry!" Tony declared.

Gibbs slapped his forehead, "HOW IS THIS RELAVENT DINOZZO?"

"Um, we now know what to get the Director for her birthday?" Tony suggested, Gibbs threw him a glare which basically meant –Shut up.-

-

-

"DiNozzo?"

- no answer-

"Tony?"

–still no answer-

" Hey! Anthony DiNozzo?!" Ziva said loudly, Tony looked around.

"Mum!" He exclaimed.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Tony, that was me, not your mother."

"Oh... Humph..." Tony continued typing with and idle expression pursed on his lips.

"Fine. - Ignore me, your behaving like a 3 year old crying over spilt juice." Ziva stood up and disappeared.



"Spilt juice, I think you mean _milk_Ziva, _milk. _No wait I wanna', argh Ziva, _wait!_" Tony followed after the Israeli who was quickly walking away. Tony caught up with her she was splashing water on her face in the woman's bathroom.

"Ziva?"

"_What?_ Just what Tony?"

"I can't help it, Italians get jealous easily."

"Jealous of what?"

* * *

"Your husband!"

"My husband!" Ziva flopped on down on the floor her head in her hands "Your crazy, you know that don't you? I never loved him; it's easy to pretend especially when you have been doing it so long, almost as if you forget what real emotion is. Anyway why are you jealous?"

Tony sat down next to her, looking at her sideways, "You'll laugh."

"It hurts when I laugh because of the stitches."

"Well, it's like this film I saw once, it was the ultimate French romance movie, man dies leaves widow behind, woman never loved him, he comes back and still loves her, she's met someone else, he then is a bit psychopathic tries to kill her, except in the end the woman dies and the guy she met quits his day job and becomes an artist then spends the rest of his life painting her in different paintings, it's a good film." He sighed.

"Right, what's it called?"

"It's called, well... '_Ziva I love you'..._"

-

-

**Sorry it is so sort and really odd.**

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating, excuses exams GCSE's French and SAT's as well as coming up with and ending in my mind. Anyway I am on summer break at the moment and it is raining typical England.**

**RTBF **

**Monday 4th August 2008. **

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, added it to their watch list, it means a lot, many thanks!


End file.
